Outlets and switches are electrical devices that are a part of modern homes. Outlets are wall mounted devices with receptacles that supply power when prongs of a cord are inserted into the receptacles. Switches are wall mounted devices that control the flow of electrical power to various lights, appliances, etc. For example, a switch may control the flow of electrical power to a ceiling mounted light or fan.
Outlets and switches are typically installed during construction, remodeling, or maintenance of a home or building. To install outlets and switches, an electrical box is mounted to a stud or other structural portion of the building. Electrical wiring is routed to the electrical box. The electrical wiring is connected to an electrical power source such as the residential grid or a local power source such as a photovoltaic array/battery. The wall covering (such as drywall or paneling) is then placed over the wall with an opening that exposes the interior of the electrical box. The outlet or switch body is then connected to the electrical wiring and secured to the electrical box. These connections can be made in a variety of ways, including using stab-in connectors on the back of the outlet/switch or using screw terminals on the sides of the outlet/switch.
A cover plate (also known as a “wall plate”) is then attached over the opening in the wall covering. Cover plates are typically held in place by one or more screws that pass through the cover plate and screw into the outlet body, switch body, or other electrical device. The cover plate serves a number of purposes, including covering the electrical connections between the building wiring and electrical device and covering the opening in the wall. When in place, the cover plates give a finished appearance to the wall. The cover plates are typically made from a piece of molded plastic that has appropriate openings to expose the switch lever and/or receptacles.
Modern buildings include wiring to deliver electrical power to lights, outlets, and other devices. The electrical wiring terminates in an electrical box in a wall, ceiling, floor or connected to another structural element. Connections are made to the wiring in the electrical box. For example, electrical wiring may be connected to switches by stab-in connectors or with screw terminals on the sides of the switch body. After installation, a wall plate is placed over the switch body to cover the opening to the box while allowing access to manually manipulate the switches.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.